THE BIOSTATISTICS SHARED RESOURCE Stephen George, Ph.D., Director The Biostatistics Shared Resource provides consultation and collaboration for Cancer Center members in the area of biostatistics. These activities include short and long-range collaboration on statistical design, conduct, and analysis of cancer research projects in the basic and clinical sciences. Activities include assistance in protocol development, statistical analyses and reports, preparation of abstracts and manuscripts for publication, service on the Protocol Review Committee and on the Audit Committee, and other activities in support of Cancer Center investigators. Members of this Shared Resource arc drawn from a large pool of statisticians involved in cancer research at Duke, including those working in the Statistical Centers of the Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) and the American College of Surgeons Oncology Group (ACOSOG). Faculty members in biostatistics are appointed in the Department of Biostatistics and Bioinformatics.